


Misunderstanding and Angst

by controversialzoe



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controversialzoe/pseuds/controversialzoe
Summary: “When he came to a stop light, he squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get home in one piece, he needed to be.He heard that fucking voice again. The sentence that he heard over the phone. Neil’s fucking stupid voice saying that goddamn sentence.“Stop, you can’t do that. We’ll both get caught.” Andrew screamed out another laugh as the sounds played through his head again, probably for the 100th time since he heard it 5 minutes ago.”or the one where Andrew thinks Neil is cheating.





	Misunderstanding and Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a tumblr post that I can’t find now  
I hope this isn’t bad

Andrew didn’t think he’d end up speeding down the high way, his fingers itching for a throat to grip.

When he woke up this morning, he never expected for a few tears to be swelling in his eyes.

He certainly didn’t plan to be laughing like a maniac in his car, by himself, at one in the afternoon.

But here he was, doing all he didn’t expect. He didn’t mind the unexpected, but he didn’t care for this sinking feeling in his gut mixed with a fire of rage.

When he came to a stop light, he squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get home in one piece, he needed to be.

He heard that fucking voice again. The sentence that he heard over the phone. Neil’s fucking stupid voice saying that goddamn sentence.

“Stop, you can’t do that. We’ll both get caught.” Andrew screamed out another laugh as the sounds played through his head again, probably for the 100th time since he heard it 5 minutes ago.

He had stopped everything he was doing when Neil called, he thought there was someone in the house.

Neil never calls him when he knows Andrew will be busy for the next few hours.

Andrew pulled the car off the road and answered as quick as he could, already turning on his turn signal to bust a U around the intersection.

A couple seconds of silence followed his initial, “What’s wrong?” He was about to open his mouth to speak again when he heard a goddamn laugh.

Andrew was already pissed at the lack of urgency, but the boiling blood that shot through his veins was a feeling that he would never forget.

“No, sweetheart. Don’t. You can’t do that! We’ll both get caught. Come on love,” There was a rustling of what Andrew presumed were the comforters. “Come lay down with me.”

He hung up the phone before he could hear anymore. He was going to catch Neil in the act.

His mind was way too cloudy to think about anything other than killing whoever Neil was with and then Neil himself.

But no matter how cloudy his mind was, he could still here that mischievous laugh that left Neil’s throat after saying, “Come on, love, lay down with me.”

Andrew was pretty sure he blacked out by then, because the next second he was in the parking garage of their apartment, slamming the car door shut.

He approached the stairs, pulling his knife from the bands on his wrist. He sped up when he could see their apartment door in his line of sight.

He dug his keys out of his pocket to open the door, even he wasn’t strong enough to break open their apartment door. It looked like solid wood, but it was lined with a half inch think metal.

He didn’t bother closing the door as he stormed in and threw his keys off to the side somewhere. 

Andrew went to the bedroom first, swinging open the door to catch Neil in the act, but there was no one in the room.

He felt a tad bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to kill whoever Neil was with. 

The next place he checked was the kitchen; he spotted Neil there. A mug in his hands, staring dead at Andrew as he took a sip.

“I didn’t think you’d be-“ Neil started, beginning to pull the mug away from his face. His tone wasn’t guilty or nervous, but Andrew was too enraged to notice Neil said anything at all.

He took the free hand that wasn’t holding the knife and slammed Neil’s body against the wall, gripping his neck as he pressed the blade into his stomach. 

“What the fu-“ Neil gasped, his air flow being quite restricted, but enough where he could take in small gasps.

“Shut the fuck up,” Andrew spat, slamming his body against the wall again. “Tell me who the fuck was here, Junkie. Tell me what miserable bastard fucked you.”

Neil’s eyes were huge and filled with confusion. He studied Andrew’s face as quickly as he could, trying to read the situation. 

He had his normal catatonic expression, but his mouth was slightly open and he was gritting his teeth. His eyes bore holes into Neil’s.

Neil noticed Andrew’s eyes were wet, that was the scariest part. Andrew never cried, he would never cry.

Andrew saw Neil’s confused and frankly, terrified expression and laughed. Laughed like a goddamn lunatic. 

“I fucking hate you. Talk!” Andrew tightened the grip on his throat, now successfully blocking airflow.

Neil slapped at his hand, gasping for air. After a second, Andrew loosened it, only to let Neil explain himself.

“Andrew- Andrew, I need you to tell me what happened,” Neil spoke with urgency, desperately trying to defuse the situation.

“You know exactly what fucking happened, you idiot.” Andrew practically snarled. “What. Bastard. Fucked. You.” He spat out.

‘You.’ Neil thought, but he wouldn’t say it. Not if he wanted to live.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Neil’s tone was never angry, he was beginning to think Andrew finally snapped.

“Don’t play fucking dumb!” He finally screamed, erupting into laughter once the words left his lips. “You had someone here, you were fucking stupid enough to call me!”

Neil had to almost physically do a double take, but not that he could move his head much. “Andrew, you and I have been the only people here since we moved in.”

“Stop fucking lying!” Andrew was two seconds from stabbing Neil. Actually stabbing him. “You were talking to someone, telling the bastard to lay down with you. That you would get caught.”

“Wha- Andrew, I was talking to King!”

Neil’s words hung in the air.

It felt like a lifetime before Andrew fully let go of his grip on Neil’s neck, his body still pressed him to the wall.

Neil studied his face again, but it was completely deadpan. Not bored, but absolute blank. He wasn’t staring at Neil; he was looking through him.

Andrew was replaying every step, from what he heard on the phone, to what Neil was saying. 

He couldn’t recall anyone else talking on the phone, just Neil.

He remembered Neil’s scared, but not guilty look as he spoke to Andrew.

He couldn’t even think of anyone Neil would be involved with. 

The two of them never said out loud what they were, Neil wasn’t even sure if it was dating. But he knew he belonged to Andrew, and he had never felt anything like what Andrew did to him. 

From when he woke up in the morning and found Andrew closer to him than when they both fell asleep.

Or when Andrew would silently bring him a water bottle after he got home from his run, followed by a hot cup of coffee once Neil finished the water.

Or even how he felt when they were both behind a shut, bedroom door. Keeping the cats out as to not bother them.

“I would never do that,” Neil finally spoke, when Andrew removed the knife from his stomach.

Andrew’s gaze fell to the side, he didn’t feel guilty. He wouldn’t let his face show it, but he felt stupid. 

The way the voice on the call made him feel, he felt manic again. 

Andrew moved his body from Neil and left for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Neil took a moment to gather himself, before he stepped out into the open area of the apartment. He gently shut the door and locked it, cleaned up the broken mug and tea that had spilt on the floor, and found the cats hiding under the bed. 

Neil gave Andrew a lot of space, knowing he definitely needed it right now.

Neil wasn’t even angry, he felt warm. Andrew never told Neil he loved him, or that he even liked him. But to think that Andrew would’ve killed the supposed person he slept with was endearing.

What wasn’t as endearing was the fact Andrew would’ve killed Neil, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be even upset.

After about an hour, Andrew came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him. His hair was damp, but he was dressed in the same clothes as when he went in.

Neil didn’t look up from his book when Andrew entered the bedroom, but he could feel Andrew’s gaze. 

He stood, staring at Neil for the longest time before finally moving to the side of the bed Neil was laying. 

He went to grab Neil’s face, but he ghosted his fingers over his cheek. 

“Yes or no?” He asked, his voice not even wavering.

Neil bookmarked his page and placed it beside him. “Ye-“ He went to look at Andrew, but he was two steps ahead. 

As soon as the syllables left his lips, Andrew engulfed them in a hard kiss. He held Neil’s face in place, pulling him close. 

Neil let his eyes close, knowing this was how Andrew was apologizing. 

They hardly ever communicated with words, the simple yes or no working for the years they’ve known each other.

But Andrew could read Neil like a book, and Neil could guess what Andrew was feeling by his body movements and position.

What they had was far from perfect, some would even consider it broken, but it worked for the two of them.

Neil loved Andrew, he loved every single part of him. And he knew Andrew loved him back, even though he would never say it.

Andrew finally pulled away, and went to get in the bed beside Neil. He rarely sat this close to him, but Andrew almost needed to.

Neil grabbed his book and placed it on the nightstand, before turning on his side to stare at Andrew.

Andrew was looking at the ceiling, the same catatonic look he always had.

“Yes or no?” Neil moved his hand to Andrew’s hair, not yet touching.

It took a bit before Andrew grunted and muttered a quiet, but loud enough for Neil to hear, “yes”.

Neil began to gently twirl Andrew’s hair in his fingers, staring at his face with a warm and easy smile.

“Staring,” Andrew grunted again, his eyes closed. He was relaxed finally, his shoulders weren’t at his neck, and his arms were placed on his stomach.

“Too bad,” Neil retorted.

They laid like that for hours, before Neil’s hand started to hurt and he just rested in his hair, the two falling into a light nap.


End file.
